<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Problem by EnchiladaVerde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402421">Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchiladaVerde/pseuds/EnchiladaVerde'>EnchiladaVerde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trepha one-shots (ENGLISH) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchiladaVerde/pseuds/EnchiladaVerde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor has a major problem. One that cannot be solved by the raw force of his muscles nor the kiss of the morning star on a monster's head. Trevor is deeply in love with Sypha Belnades.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trepha one-shots (ENGLISH) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always say “I'm going to sleep early, I need to work in the morning” and more bullshit. And yet, here I am, writing horny stuff at 2 am. Whatever. I'm half asleep and tired so please excuse any weird mistake you might find.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything begins a few weeks ago when a prophecy linked him with a troublesome speaker and a cocky dhampir. Their first exchange of words consisted on a half greeting and then she puked a feet away from his boots.</p>
<p>The end of the world kind of setting, monsters' intestines everywhere they traveled to, and the risk of death at the hands of Dracula and his night hordes were enough reasons to distract himself from her sheer beauty. At least, for a while.</p>
<p>Her intellect and personality are the first attributes Trevor falls for. Sypha is the kind of woman with a strong nature, enough to make an aristocratic Belmont seem like an obedient puppy at her feet. She's an idealist with steady values, clearly a woman ahead of her time. Her virtues are what drive him to observe a woman for the first time and he discovers hidden gems. Such as her big sapphire eyes that shine through the gloomiest night, full pinkish lips, rose gold hair that curls like sea foam behind her ears, a pointy yet delicate nose and beautifully defined eyebrows.</p>
<p>At some point in their travels, the attraction that Trevor feels toward Sypha morphs into something deeper. Nights are no longer lonely nor cold when they share a stinky blanket near the camp fire. Bit by bit, his hygiene habits return and he does start to take care of his own. Even though a beer from time to time is a nice treat, alcohol isn't the foundation his world lies beneath anymore, and he suspects who is responsible for it.</p>
<p>For many years Trevor Belmont survived in horrible conditions but he finally starts to live again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The brown-haired man open his eyes and he is immediately blinded by an incandescent light. The first sunshine enters the back of the wagon through the small holes on the roof. Trevor turns to his side, trying to hide from the morning light with one of their cotton sheets.</p>
<p>A cool breeze feathers his feet. He pulls the sheet with his toes, stretches his legs and covers all the exposed parts of his body. His toes crash with a pillar. A tiny foot meets him and it tries to uncover his shin with mischief while the hunter does his best to ignore the touch and stands his ground. The foot, however, doubles its efforts and it starts to pull the hairs in the way. Two pulls after, Trevor gives up with a sleepy yawn and focuses on his companion.</p>
<p>Sypha smiles him good morning as soon as the sheet uncovers his face. Any possible complaint vanishes in the bottom of his dry throat. The speaker strikes a pose, lying her back against a pillar. Her normally protected virtue is on display for the sunshine to make her look like reincarnated Venus. Trevor gulps, captivated by her sheer beauty and perfection. Her pale breasts hold pink crowns that stand proudly and her narrow waist reminds him of the shape of he highest Wallachian mountains. Her crossed legs barely protect her decency with a sensual arch of creamy and soft looking skin.</p>
<p>"The fuck, Sypha"</p>
<p>"Shhhh"</p>
<p>She bends down by his feet and crawl all the way to his hips. Trevor focuses on her eyes, using all his will to not look further down from her collarbone.</p>
<p>The speaker glances the sheet with such intensity that makes him look down as well. A bulk outshines between his legs while a stain appears in the sunlight, "I could help you with that issue if you ask nicely."</p>
<p>"Straight to the point, aren't you?"</p>
<p>She growls with exasperation, “Subtle approach is not your thing. I've been trying to be smooth these weeks but you didn't take the hint. It was about time to guide you towards the right direction, ”his ears paint a slight wine color he hopes her sapphire eyes don’t catch. They do nevertheless.</p>
<p>"Sypha, you're one of the most intelligent people alive and the awfully hottest girl in all of Wallachia. But I promised your grandfather I would protect you. I'm very horny but I can't start thinking with my testicles because everything will go to shit.”</p>
<p>“I think you should listen to your testicles from time to time. They seem to be far more intelligent and perceptive than you are,” she completely ignores his indignant growl, “We knew it was a matter of time before we fucked. I’m sure you’ve often thought of this. Even before that stupid man eater fish bit your ass. Right, Trevor?”</p>
<p>Touché.</p>
<p>The speaker inclines her head to the side in a fake gesture of innocence. Trevor knows he has not only lost a fight, but the war all over. He doesn’t mind, though. “What about, well, you know...” he scratches the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Conception? Nothing that a tiny bit of magic can’t work wonders with.”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Very serious.”</p>
<p>Trevor grins as he shakes his head. Weeks of dilemmas and continence collapse like sandcastles.</p>
<p>"How much longer are we going to pretend that there isn't something between us?" the speaker asks.</p>
<p>"No More."</p>
<p>Her small hands sensually feather his biceps, drawing curves and writing stories in their way to his pectorals where they stop to massage his thickened skin. Trevor witnesses the spectacle of lights behind her ethereal silhouette, just enjoying the touches lingered. He searches for a trace of doubt in her. When he finds absolutely nothing his smile widens.</p>
<p>Trevor takes rose gold hair strands among his fingers and caresses every single of them with fascination. Her eyes cage a million of stars as they reflect his image like a mirror. He rocks her face in the palm of his hand, kisses her lips and decide there is nothing more breathtaking in the entire world. The hunter commits to his memory the softness of those lips, the faintest taste of honey and the tongue that demands to explore his mouth. He allows her to access and when their tongues meet, he forgets every single letter of his name for the sake of their wet dance.</p>
<p>As they part, a thin thread of saliva links them and a crimson tincture paints her cheeks like blood spilled on the snow. The hunter stands on his knees in order to take the back of her head and lean her back on their bed. He climbs over her, his hands landing on her breasts. His palms squeeze the small mounds while he leaves a trail of wet kisses on her swan like neck.</p>
<p>Kisses are ephemeral, superficial and yet addictive. His smile widens after each spasm under his body. Their closeness is incomplete. Only an offensive garment on Trevor's waist stops their mutual desires. The speaker bites her lips impatiently. The tips of her fingers explore the fabric and slowly dispose of it. An erect phallus ascends majestic and imposing, swollen and red with neglect.</p>
<p>Trevor breathes out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he has holding.</p>
<p>"Marvelous view," Sypha admits, licking her bottom lip, "rich proportions, I admit."</p>
<p>His chest swells with primal pride. The hunter descends, stopping at a critical point. The morning breeze contracts rosy lips that greet him shyly from their hidden place below gold hairs. He tastes her juices, explores every inch with the tip of his tongue. Sypha's legs tangle behind his neck as his teeth clench onto her clit. His fingers aid his labor. A humid and exquisitely erotic sound accompanies every thrust in and out of her. Sypha curses in a language he doesn't recognize. It makes him laugh. The vibrations against the sensitive skin of her walls are rewarded with a delightful moan. Her fingers rest on the crown of his head, guiding his rhythm until her intimate muscles clench and she is wrenched satisfied.</p>
<p>Trevor growls like an animal. His dick throbs painfully and he knows he will not be able to hold it much longer. Using his strength, he grabs Sypha's hips and aligns her into position. His hands create valleys in the snowy skin beneath so strong that bruises will surely appear in the near future. He takes his member in his hand and thrusts toward the wet lips in front of him. His reddened head breaks through her cunt. The warm cave welcomes him him, slowly widening to accommodate him.</p>
<p>She gasps in surprise and contentment at his display of masculinity. Her legs rest on the sides of his hips while the arch of her feet anchor to his bottom. Sypha draws her nails on his ribs to signal the action to begin. The hunter does not think twice to move his hips and meet hers. The sound of his balls against her pelvis floods the place along pleased moans and shaky breaths. Their hips increase the speed of their dance and the force of their movements, like waves that crash against rocks on the sea shore. Trevor kisses her between each step of their dance, setting a rhythm of an unique musical piece.</p>
<p>Sypha twirls a bit her hips and she is rewarded by an angle that makes her growl in unison with Trevor. He lifts one of her legs and thrusts with the force of their momentum as if he were on a battlefield.</p>
<p>"Oh Trevorr," she groans on the high of her climax with tick Spanish accent that drags the rr like poems. Her walls clench around him, milking every inch of him with her creamy fruit. Trevor cums instantly. His body twists next to hers. The pressure in his nether region is released, beat by beat, until he empties white foam onto his new home.</p>
<p>The hunter collapses in front of her, holding the most part of his weight between his arms to avoid hurting her. He settles his head in the crest of her breasts. Sypha's heartbeat is like a jubilant song with loud drums. Her chest dances to the beat, up and down, over and over until the rejoicing slows to a lullaby. Trevor listens to her heart singing against his ear while her fingers caress his jaw, the corner of his eye and his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Do you feel it?"</p>
<p>Trevor nods.</p>
<p>The hunter closes his eyes in order to focus on the tickle that traverses his insides, a warm flow that mixes with his blood. There is a familiar presence that beats like a heart next to his and spreads warmth over his entire chest.</p>
<p>Sypha massages his shoulders with devotion. "It's my magic," she whispers in his ear as if she was confessing a secret. Trevor thinks about how perfect her magic is, like everything of her. Powerful, gentle and addictive, "Intimate acts allow me to share it with you."</p>
<p>His right hand rests on her hip, drawing circles with his thumb over the bones that come out at the widest part. He looks down at the area where they are joined before pulling out. Their combined fluids run through her legs like a waterfall and Trevor traces the wet lines with his fingertips.</p>
<p>"Usually, a man would be pissed that his bed partner is not chaste," she pauses to slide her fingers through his hair, "you don't seem to mind it, though."</p>
<p>"God gave us penises and vaginas to roam freely in the fucking world, Sypha. It would be a sin to let them rot in disuse."</p>
<p>When the rhythm of their breathing has slowed down to normal, he takes a cloth and gently cleans her. The speaker smiles at him and then her smile turns into a weary yawn.</p>
<p>"It's still very early. We should go back to sleep," she says. Trevor steps away a few inches to admire the blush on her cheeks. He glances her tenderly before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. He wants to argue about how urgent it is to buy new supplies and other minor issues. However, their eyes meet and the flutter of her lashes makes Trevor weak.</p>
<p>Cluj Napoca and the entire world can wait, he convinces himself as he wraps his lover in a protective hug.</p>
<p>Trevor has a major problem. One that cannot be solved by the raw force of his muscles nor the kiss of the morning star on a monster's head. Trevor is deeply in love with Sypha Belnades.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>